solo sencillamente solo
by Kary Uchiha CATALINA GARCIA
Summary: holap un OS algo perver que se le ocurrio a mi inner pervertida bueno es sasuhina


_**Iner: jejeje olaaaaaaaaa como tan jejeje bueno aprobecho q aquí andan algo distridos en el alto mando y les dejo esto que se me ocurrio jejeje espero y que no se enojen jejejje**_

_**Así advertencia no apto para menores **_

SOLO SENCILLAMENTE SOLO

Un pelinegro se encontraba tocando la guitarra mientras gruesas lagrimas rodaban por su mejilla y varios vasos de alcohol se encontraban regados a su alrededor asi como algunas botellas del mismo liquido

-solo tan solo aburrido loco y solo, solo sin tus besos solo sin tu cuerpo solo por que tu ya no estas y quizás no volverás-cantaba una y otra vez-te juro mi amor que no me queda nada que en mi cama hay un vacío como también hay en mi alma

-Sasuke teme ya debemos salir-le interrumpió un rubio con una guitarra eléctrica en las manos

-no quiero salir-respondió el pelinegro tomando un trago directamente de la botella

-Sasuke por favor debemos de salir Kiba ya nos esta esperando-volvió a insistir el rubio acongojado por la actitud del pelinegro

-¡no quiero Naruto entiende!-grito el pelinegro poniéndose de pie

-por favor Sasuke entiendo que te sientas mal pero tienes que olvidarla-le dijo Naruto tratando de animarle

-no quiero… no puedo… olvidarla… la amo Naruto la amo

-Sasuke tu ganas tocaremos la canción pero dudo que este ella-dijo el rubio ayudándolo a levantarse ya que Sasuke se avía dejado caer en el sofá de nuevo

-¿enserio Naruto?-pregunto el pelinegro ilusionado

-claro teme anda vamos-respondió el rubio tomando la guitarra que había dejado sobre el sofá

Ambos jóvenes salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a un escenario que estaba fuera del edificio donde ya les esperaban otros dos chicos uno de ellos de aspecto aburrido y cansado con una camisa negra que se ceñía perfectamente al marcado abdomen y unos desgastados jeans así como una chaqueta negra con unas guadañas que rodeaban un circulo negro dentro de un fondo rojo; el otro chico un poco mas bajo de estatura pero también muy atractivo vestía una camisa negra de tirantes y unos jeans azules también desgastados demás de una chaqueta igual a la del otro joven

-Kiba, Shikamaru disculpen no lograba sacarlo-se excuso el rubio saliendo al escenario

-tranquilo Naruto entendemos que la este pasando mal pero debe de esforzarse tenemos obligaciones que cumplir-respondió el de coleta

-mph gracias chicos-respondió el pelinegro colocándose frente al micrófono que le correspondía-buenas noches a todos por asistir esta noche

Con el transcurso del concierto el ánimo del pelinegro estaba lejos de mejor puesto que si mirada saltaba de rostro enrostro buscándola a ella, a la única mujer que le había robado el corazón, la única mujer que le así asentir vivo mas su decepción era grande al no encontrarla

-grasias a todos por asistir esta noche-dijo el con la cabez gacha-en esta ocasión finalizaremos el concierto con con una canción que yo mismo compuse

Los acordes de la guitarra comenzaban a sonar mientras el pelinegro tomaba aire y lo dejaba salir lentamente l mismo tiempo que comenzaba a cantar

-Mi mundo es un desierto donde voy muriendo, no recuerdo la felicidad, el 14 de febrero lo detesto, y van dos diciembre que no estas,

Solo sencillamente solo, tan solo aburrido, loco y solo, solo sin tus besos, solo sin tu cuerpo, solo porque ya tu no estas-cantaba l pelinegro mientras su mirada se dirigía asia una joven de cabellos negros y ojos perlados que le veía con una gran tristeza en sus ojos

-La puerta de mi casa a seguido abierta, por si a caso tu decides regresar, no dejaste substituta que me de fuerzas, tu eras mi principio y mi final.

Solo sencillamente solo, tan solo aburrido loco y solo, solo sin tus besos, solo sin tu cuerpo, solo porque ya tu no estas... y quizás no volverás

Te juro mi amor que no me queda nada que mi cama ay un baso como también en mi alma

Solo sencillamente solo, tan solo aburrido loco y solo, solo sencillamente solo, tan solo aburrido loco y solo, solo sin tus besos, solo sin tu cuerpo, solo porque ya tu no estas-cuando los últimos acordes de la canción se escucharon los ojos del pelinegro estaban anegados de lagrimas mas tomo valor para decir una ultima frase

-te amo Hinata y lo lamento-cuando la ojiperla escucho estas palabras las lagrimas que llevaba tratando de contener también salieron de sus ojos y susurro

-yo también te amo Sasuke-kun-consiente de que el abría entendido esto ella comenzó a caminar por entre los asistentes del concierto y llego a donde se encontraba el pelinegro quien le tendió la mano para que subiese junto con el al escenario

-¿Dónde habías estado Hina-chan?-cuestiono el pelinegro recargando su frente en la de la ojiperla

-no preguntes Sasuke-kun lo que importa es que estoy aquí-le respondió la ojiperla

-nunca vuelvas a irte Hina-chan-pidió el Uchiha agachando la mirada

-nunca lo are Sasuke-kun… te amo-le dijo ella dándole un leve beso en los labios

Todo a su alrededor se volvió ajeno a ellos, mientras sus labios se unían una y otra vez solo dejando espacio suficiente entre cada beso para que ambos respiraran un poco, las personas que asistieran esa noche al concierto se fueron retirando ante la escena que protagonizaban ambos pelinegros. Sin mediar palabra ambos se tomaron de la mano y caminaban asía fuera del escenario rombo a los camerinos solo cruzaron uno que otro beso casto, mas al cerrarse la puerta el la atrajo asía su cuerpo besándola con pación mientras la conducía a uno de los sillones que se encontraban hay

La ojiperla por su parte solo se limitaba a enredar sus dedos en lao rebeldes mechones del Uchiha mientras le correspondía. Poco a poco ambos fueron acercándose al sillón y mientras caían en el Sasuke se fue despojando tanto de la chaqueta como de la camisa dejando a la vista de la ojiperla su bien trabajado abdomen lo cual hiso que ella se sonrójala considerablemente

-después de tanto tiempo aun te sonrojas Hinata-dijo Sasuke sonriendo de medio lado

-te amo-fue lo único que salió de las labios de la Hyuga antes de que ella misma se acercase a el y le besara lentamente desde el cuello asta donde los pantalones del Uchiha le permitían

Sasuke sin poder contener por mas tiempo su excitación la tomo entre sus brazos y le recostó en el sofá comenzando a dejar un reguero de besos desde los labios de la ojiperla asta el escote de la blusa que esta llevaba, mas al detenerse en el no dudo en quitarle la estorbosa prenda y comenzar a besar sus níveos pechos asiendo que la respiración de ella comenzara a volverse mas agitada

Cuando Hinata sintió que las manos del Uchiha se acercaban a su intimidad peligrosamente se puso en pide escapando de el. Sin embargo ante la mirada del confusión que le dirigió el, embozo una sonrisa maliciosa y lentamente comenzó a deslizar las prendas que aun le quedaban torturándole al ya que cuando Sasuke se acerco para ayudarle ella le hiso retroceder asta que se volvió a sentar en el sofá un tanto confuso la erección que se encontraba aun oculta en sus pantalones le comenzaba a molestar

Una vez que la ojiperla se encontraba completamente desnuda se acerco a Sasuke y colocando las piernas a los costados de el le beso recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuello, asta que el bulto que se friccionaba con su intimidad se torno aun mas duro. Bajo de el y arrodillándose enfrente de el libero el miembro del Uchiha, y con sus manos le acaricio lentamente arrancándole gruñidos de placer

Al tener el enorme y palpitante miembro del Uchiha Hinata no pudo hacer mas que esbozar una sonrisa leve y acercándose mas a el comenzó a lamerlo desde la punta del gangueé anta la base de los testículos succionándolo con los labios y acariciando lo con una mano mientras la otra reposaba en la pierna de el, Sasuke se retorcia una y otra vez resistiendo las ganas de terminar el la boca de la ojiperla

-ahhh H-Hinata… voy a… venirme-dijo Sasuke entre jadeos tratando de que ella se alejase, sin embargo Hinata al escucharlo solo sonrió aun con el miembro de el en la boca y acelero las succiones asta que el no se pudo contener y derramo toda su semilla en la boca de ella, la cual trago sorprendentemente sin derramar una sola gota

Aun con la respiración agitad Sasuke la estrecho entre sus labios y tendiéndola de nueva cuenta en el sofá fue acariciando su piel tanto con tiernos besos como con caricias de sus manos asiéndola estremecer. Sasuke bajo por el cuerpo de ella asta llegar a los níveos pechos que se movían rápidamente muestra de la excitación que ella experimentaba

Tomando delicadamente uno de los pechos de ella lo beso y lamio concentrándose en los rosados pezones que a cada lamida que el les proporcionaba se volvían mas duros y mientras besaba los pechos su otra mano bajo asta la húmeda intimidad de ella, sacándole otro fuerte gemido cuando sus dedos de hundieron en ella lentamente salían volviendo entrar con mas fuerza y velocidad, dos dedos de Sasuke se movían en el interior de Hinata llevándola al delirio

-Sasuke… por… favor-pidió ella tratando de contener sus gemidos

-aun no mi ojiperla-le dijo el bajando rápidamente asía la intimidad de ella donde sin dudarlo introdujo su lengua en ella acariciando el abultado clítoris con sus dedos, la ojiperla se estremecía cada vez con mas fuerza asta que estallo en un torrente de pación empapando la cara de Sasuke con sus fluidos

-deliciosa simplemente deliciosa-le dijo Sasuke besándola en los labios al mismo tiempo en que se posicionaba entre las níveas piernas de ella

-mmm… Sasuke-jadeo Hinata cuando el entro en ella de una firme estocada

-te amo… Hinata te amo-dijo el acelerando sus embestidas cada vez mas. Mientras la besaba con pasión y ternura ella enredaba sus dedos en los rebeldes mechones de el.

Rápidamente las embestidas de el se tornaron salvajes l grado de que sus gemidos parecían ya gritos de placer, Sasuke dio una fuerte y profunda envestida al mismo tiempo que las paredes de ella se contraían estrujándolo y asiéndole saber que ella había llegado al orgasmo

-voltéate Hinata… esto aun no termina-le dijo el unos momentos después de que ella llegase al clímax. Hinata sonrió al anticipar lo que el pelinegro planeaba

Una, ves que la Hyuga se hubo acomodado en cuatro sobre el sofá, Sasuke restregó su miembro en l entrada de ella lubricándolo y sin dudar subió hasta el ano de ella donde penetro lentamente

-ahhhh… Sasuke…-gimió ella al sentirlo en su interior y se tubo que sujetar con fuerza respaldo del sofá evitando así chocar contra el

-Hinata… estas mas… apretada de lo que revcordaba-siseo el de placer mientras se movían dentro de ella aceleradamente

-mmm… s-Sasuke… ahhh… Sasuke… mas-pedia ella mordiéndose el labio inferior

-ahhh Hinata…ohhh… ya no aguanto-casi grito el cuando una ola de placer le golpeo asiendo que llegase al orgasmo al igual que ella inundándola con su semilla

-te amo Sasuke-kun-le dijo ella mientras ambos se desplomaban exhaustos pero felices

-y yo a ti Hinata-susurro el cubriéndola con su camisa u quedándose sumamente dormido después


End file.
